


The Wolf is Hungry, He Runs the Show

by spectaculacularsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Dean's a cocky bastard and it's hot as fuck, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, dean calls you cock/cum slut, light verbal but consensual humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean finds you at a bar and takes you back to his motel room for a little game called Simon Says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf is Hungry, He Runs the Show

**Author's Note:**

> With _I See a Red Door_ quickly coming to a close, I remembered my promise – many, _many_ moons ago – to write this little gem.  
>  Original Request:  
>  _*psst I has request* could you write a one shot where either demon!dean or soulless!sam make the reader get off in front of a full length mirror while they stand behind her and guide her through the whole thing?_  
>  Well, I went with demon!Dean, which still shocks the hell out of me because I find soulless!Sam hot as fuck, but here it is. Thank you for being so patient with me, dear Nonnie. I know we fangirls aren’t known for our patience. Or is that just me…?  
> PS. If you’ve sent me requests in the last six months, I will slowly be working on them starting now. :) Your patience is MUCH appreciated.  
> PPS. I don’t care what the show did, I totally see the theme to womanizing version of demon!Dean as _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ by The Scorpions, so the title is based off of that.  
>  I changed the request up a little bit. There’s still a mirror involved, but it’s in a different place. 
> 
> As always, a HUGE thank you to lady_ataralasse for helping a gal out :)

_♫It’s early morning, the sun comes out. Last night was shaking and pretty loud. My cat is purring and scratches my skin. So, what is wrong with another sin? The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell. So give her inches and feed her well. More days to come, new places to go. I’ve got to leave, it’s time for a show.♫_  
  
_♫Here I am. Rock you like a hurricane._  
_Here I am. Rock you like a hurricane.♫_  
  
_♫My body is burning, it starts to shout. Desire is coming, it breaks out loud. Lust is in cages ‘til storm breaks loose. Just have to make it someone I choose. The night is calling, I have to go. The wolf is hungry, he runs the show. He’s licking his lips. He’s ready to win. On the hunt for love at first sting.♫_  
  
_♫Here I am. Rock you like a hurricane. (Are you ready, baby?)_  
_Here I am. Rock you like a hurricane.♫_

 

“Loosen up,” your friends told you.

“Take a chance,” they said.

“He’s hot and totally into you,” your best friend told you when she caught the man playing pool across the bar checking you out for the fifth time that night.

Taking the last sip of your drink, you casually let your eyes wander over to the man in question as he lined up his shot. You watched the man as he stood bent over the pool table, trying to sink the eight ball in the corner pocket. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and his tongue darted out over his bottom lip. Just as his pool cue slid back between his fingers to take the shot, his green eyes flicked up to yours, and a wolfish-grin stretched on his lips. 

Without even looking at his shot, the eight ball sunk flawlessly into the corner pocket. His eyes still on you, the man tossed his pool cue on the table, took the fist full of cash that sat on the rail of the pool table, and shoved it in his pocket. Refusing to let your eyes go, he grabbed his beer, drained what was left, and winked at you.

“Holy shit,” your friend next to you breathed. “He looks like he wants to eat you alive…”

You elbowed your friend in the ribs when the man walked with a bow-legged swagger up to your table.

“Ladies,” he purred with a panty-melting grin, “Mind if I borrow your girl, here, for a minute?”

Immediately, your friend on the outside of the booth moved to get up from her spot to let you out, but you grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

“Sorry, girls’ night out,” you explained while trying to keep your voice even. “No boys allowed.”

Still with the grin, the man’s eyebrows raised, and everyone at the table knew exactly what he was thinking,  _No **boys**  allowed? What about a  **man**?_

“What the hell are you doing?” Your same friend hissed in your ear. “He’s hot as hell.” She stood up from the table and yanked you out of the booth. “Just go.”

You’d only had about two drinks, but the motion of being roughly pulled from your booth caught you off guard. The bottoms of your heels were slippery on the dirty bar floor, and just as your feet tried to come out from under you, something solid steadied you.

“Jesus Christ,” you muttered under your breath, meaning it to be directed toward your pushy friend, but when you looked up you were met with a set of moss-green eyes.

“That’s flattering…” He straightened the scarf wrapped around your neck, and you could feel his fingertips as they barely brushed against your skin. “…But you can call me Dean.”

“Her name is _______,” one of your friends giggled behind you. “Her drink’s empty. Why don’t you buy her another one?”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all night.” Dean gave you another confident-bordering-on-cocky smirk. “My beer’s empty. Your drink is empty, and I’m pretty sure I know a way to fix that situation.”

With his face dangerously close to yours, you were able to see the spattering of pale freckles across his nose, cheeks, brow, and even underneath the light layer of stubbly-scruff on his chin that went down his neck. Taking in a breath to answer some sort of response that you knew would be less than intelligent, your sense of smell was quickly assaulted by spicy cologne, deliciously laced with sweat, and even though his jacket was canvas, you could still smell leather. You quickly snapped your mouth shut and nodded.

“Don’t worry, ladies…” Dean tore his eyes away from yours and briefly looked back at your friends, “I’ll have her back by midnight.” And with that, he led you up to the bar.

Dean walked close to you, his hand just barely resting low on the small of your back, but you could feel his fingers twitch like he was hardly holding himself back from touching you everywhere. A brief mental imagine of him bending you over the countertop in the bathroom, had you breathing heavily and licking your lips. As if Dean could hear your thoughts, a low chuckle came from deep in his chest no sooner than you had the thought. He looked at you out of the corner of his eye, and for the briefest of moments you would have sworn on just about anything his green eyes were covered with black, but when you blinked, moss-green stared back at you.

Once the two of you were standing at the bar, Dean seemed to give you some space. Not the  _normal_ amount of personal space, sure, but he wasn’t touching you anymore – you could tell he wanted to be though.

While you fidgeted with a wrinkly cardboard coaster and finally got a moment to look at something other than full, pink lips, green eyes that were like a drug, and the freckles that disappeared under the collar of Dean’s shirt and made you wonder exactly how far they speckled down his body, you found your bearings.

Clearing your throat softly, you looked at Dean. “It’s twelve-thirty.”

Dean looked at his watch. “So it is.”

“If you knew that, why did you tell them you’d have me home by midnight?”

After signaling the bartender, Dean put one of his hands back on your waist, and as he played with the hem of your shirt, he leaned into you and whispered in your ear, “Maybe I don’t mean midnight  _tonight_?”

The bartender came over, took your drink order, and walked away. You looked back at Dean and unsuccessfully tried to hide a smirk. “That’s awfully presumptuous of you, don’t you think?”

“I think your tone is _awfully presumptuous_.” Dean’s wolfish-grin was back, and his fingertips slipped under you shirt, and you felt his calloused fingers just barely touch your skin. “Maybe I just wanted to go back to my place and watch TV, or maybe play a friendly game of Simon Says.”

“Riiight,” you answered skeptically.

“Or,  _maybe_ I just noticed a pretty girl watchin’ me play pool, and I wanted to buy her a drink?”

You laughed. “I’m not sure  _that’s_ how that happened.”

The bartender brought you and the mysterious Dean the drinks, and he paid. As he took a pull from his bottle of beer, he looked over his shoulder to see your friends craning their necks around to watch the two of you.

Dean chuckled. “Looks like we’ve got an audience.”

You looked toward the booth with all your friends to see them watching you, their eyes filled with looks of curiosity mixed with hints of lust and jealousy. You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

His hot breath hit your skin, humid and heady when he asked, “Should we give them somethin’ good to watch?”

Before you could look away from your table of friends, Dean’s lips were on yours. Judging by the cockiness from before, you thought he’d be rough and just take, but despite the rough texture of his lips, his kisses were soft and surprisingly closed-mouthed. For a fraction of a second, you thought about pulling away and ending the kiss, but his hand on your waist stayed soft. You felt his other hand start at your wrist and work its way up your arm, to your shoulder, and reach up to cup your face. When his mouth  _finally_ opened, Dean’s tongue came out and softly traced the plump curve of your bottom lip. He didn’t  _take_ , but he sure as hell knew how to make you want him to.

Your breath caught in the back of your throat, and when you opened your mouth to find his tongue with yours, it was Dean who pulled away and ended the kiss. Once again, he grinned down at you and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the slickness from his tongue away from your bottom lip. Before you could stop it, a tiny moan fell from your mouth.

Dean leaned forward and whispered in your ear, “You wanna get out of here? Play that game of Simon Says?”

“I --” Your voice cracked, and you swallowed, so you could try again. “I don’t know… This was  _supposed_ to be a girls’ night…”

“Give me one more chance to plead my case?”

The question coming from anyone else’s mouth, would have been just that – a  _question_ , but when it came out of Dean’s mouth, it was more of a seduction. His words were whiskey rough, and you could tell by the look on his face, he fucking knew  _exactly_ what he was doing to you. The thing was, you didn’t care anymore. You didn’t even try for words. You just nodded your head.

Taking a step forward, Dean’s chest just barely touched yours. His hands wound up in the back of your hair and planted the tiniest of kisses on your lips. Just as he pulled away, he sucked the center of your upper lip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the little bump. The tiny motion went straight to the place between your legs where Dean meant it to go, and when he pulled away from the kiss, the look on his face clearly said,  _There’s more where that came from._

Behind you, your friends’ whispers weren’t even whispers anymore. You could hear them plain as day, and so could Dean.

“She’ll never do it.”

“Shut up; yes, she will.”

“There’s no way. She won’t go home with him.”

“_______, never picks up strays. She says she has  _standards_ , but we all know it’s because she’s uptight.”

Dean’s eyebrow cocked up after the last statement. It was a challenge – a dare – a silent,  _You aren’t uptight, are you_?

“Son of a bitch,” you mumbled under your breath. Wanting to prove your friends wrong, you closed the tiny gap between you and Dean.

You kissed him hard on the mouth. Your fingers wound up in his just barely too long hair, and you pressed your body tightly to his. Dean got the message, and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you even tighter to him. One hand inched up the back of your shirt while the other dipped into the back pocket of your jeans to give your ass a little squeeze. Just as his tongue lured you into his mouth, without warning, Dean pulled back from the kiss, leaving you breathless, and your mouth hanging open. The smirk on his face told you that he did  _not_ miss the little whine that escaped your open mouth, but rather that he enjoyed it – probably even planned it.

“Guess that means the verdict is in? You don’t think any of them will object?” Dean meant your friends, but he didn’t take his eyes off of you to look over at them.

“Are you going to make lawyer references all night?” You managed to get out, slightly proud of your ability to snark when there wasn’t a drop of blood left in your brain.

Dean chucked to himself like there was some sort of lawyer-inside-joke going on inside his mind. “Definitely not.”

Finally having a moment to take a sip of your drink, you reached for it, but Dean’s huge hands still held you tightly, not letting you move even an inch away from him. When you looked up at him, his eyes twinkled mischievously, and you had to resist the urge to toss back the rest of your drink in as few gulps as possible.

“You wanna stay and finish your drink or you do you want to…” Dean nodded his head toward the door.

“My apartment is on the other side of town, but if we go there, you’ll have to suffer the wrath and scrutiny of all my friends…” You tossed a look over your shoulder at your friends who were practically drooling all over themselves. “ _Again_.”

“S’that a fact?” His fingers ran from your hips, up your sides, until his thumbs brushed the fabric of your shirt just under your breasts.

“It is.” Your answer was barely anything more than a moan.  

“I’m just in town for the weekend, and I’ve got a room just down the block…” Dean must have seen a tiny flicker of hesitancy in your eyes when he hinted for the two of you to go back to his motel room. “Hey…” He said surprisingly soft and brought one of his hands up to your chin. “Text your friends my motel and room number. I’m not going to hurt you. I swear, I’m not  _evil_ or anything, just wanna take a girl back to my room and show her a good time.”

After studying Dean’s face for a second, trying to look beyond the allure and appeal of just about  _everything_ you saw in front of you: the eyes, the scruff, hell, his features practically dripped testosterone. You tried to look for anything that gave you a bad feeling or anything that wasn’t right. Dean let you look, almost like he was daring you to just try to look past his captivating charm. When you found nothing alarming, except for the freckle in the center of his bottom lip that you had the urge to just bite, you took your phone out of your pocket and texted your friends the motel and room number that Dean rattled off to you. Just before you tucked your phone back in your pocket, you snapped a picture of him and sent it in a text as well.

“What the hell was that for?” Dean laughed. “You already thinkin’ you’re gonna need a souvenir?”

You shook your head and smirked at him. “Someone’s pretty cocky.”

Leaning in close, you just barely felt Dean’s lips brush against your ear when he whispered, “You have  _no idea._ ”

A small puff of breath fell from your lips, but somehow you managed to hold on to your composure. “The picture is for insurance.”

Curious, Dean wrinkled his forehead and asked, “For what?”

“If I end up dead in a ditch somewhere, I don’t trust my friends to give an accurate description of you. It would be all ‘he was so hot,’ blah, blah, and you’d just get away scot-free.” You took a sip from your drink, trying to hide the smile on your face, in an attempt to be serious.

“Very smart,” he drawled. “Gotta say, girls with brains are sexy.” After he drained the last of his beer, he asked, “Show me the insurance picture?”

You did, and holy shit, were you happy to have it.

Dean looked at the picture, handed you back your phone, and started to walk you toward the exit doors of the bar.

“You even got my good side.” He held the door open for you.

“Your  _good side_?” You walked out of the bar and followed him to his dusty, black, classic car.

He pressed you up against the driver’s side door. “Ah, who the hell am I kiddin'? They’re both good.”

“Again with the cockiness.” You grinned up at him and slid your fingers up under his many layers of shirts.

Dean bent down and kissed you. Well, ‘stole your breath,’ would be a more accurate description.

“You wanna see it?” He asked with his lips still pressed against yours.

“See what?” You practically panted.

A grin smeared across Dean’s face, and his eyes twinkled. “My  _cockiness_.”

You literally had no idea how much trouble you were in for.

-

As soon as the motel door closed behind you, Dean’s mouth was on yours, and that time, he took; you let him, hell, you  _wanted_ him to. With his mouth firmly attached to yours, and his hands working their way up under your shirt, Dean walked you backward toward the bed.

Your friends were right, you didn’t normally pick up “strays,” and you  _did_ typically have standards, but there was something about the man who was roughly tugging your scarf and shirt up over your head that seemed to have a sort of magnetism that sucked you right in.

Before you knew it, the backs of your knees were pressed up against the foot of the bed, and your shirt and bra, along with Dean’s shirts where piles on the floor. The motel room was dark except for a little lamp on the bedside table that casted a dim glow – just enough to see your way around the room.

When Dean’s lips left yours, you actually leaned forward to blindly find them again, but you were stopped by a light touch to your chin and a rough whisper. “Lay down, sweetheart. Let me get those jeans off you.”

You did what he asked, and a shiver made its way through your body when your naked back touched the scratchy motel bedspread. The rough callouses on Dean’s thumbs brushed against your middle when he reached down to drag his fingers down your body to the waistband of your jeans. After his quick fingers worked your button open, you heard every tooth of your zipper come apart as he took his sweet time pulling it down. Without being asked, you lifted up your ass when Dean hooked his fingers around the tops of your jeans and panties. Once he pulled everything down your legs, you looked up at him, and the grin on his face could be seen even in the dimly lit room.

Perching himself on his knees, between your legs, Dean kept your eyes with his as held your hips in his hands. The tiny lamp’s dim light casted shadows all around the room, making his dark eyes look almost predatory when he stalked his way up your body, kissing and nipping every inch of you he could reach. He chuckled darkly when you moaned quietly at the feeling of his scruff scratching against your soft skin, and you could feel his lips stretch into another grin when he latched on to one of your nipples, swirling his tongue around the hard peak in his mouth.

Just when your scrambled brain tried to think of a dignified way to beg him to kiss you, Dean’s mouth attacked yours, once again, taking your breath away. He held himself up while he hungrily kissed your lips, his hands pressing into the bed on either side of your shoulders – almost caging you in – his strength and weight making little impressions in the ancient mattress. As Dean kissed you, you felt the cool steel of his belt buckle grind into your lower stomach. Wanting the rest of Dean’s clothes off, you reached up to take his belt buckle in your hands. When your fingers just barely touched his skin, Dean’s hips canted into yours, making the both of you groan simultaneously.

For not having any blood left in your brain, you worked the metal belt buckle open fairly easily. With minimal effort and Dean’s mouth locked onto yours, the button of his jeans was undone as well, and with one last tug, the zipper gave way. After a momentary struggle to push Dean’s jeans and boxer-briefs down his hips, he reached back with one hand, refusing to let go of your mouth, and helped make the last piece of his clothing disappear.

Confusing you for a second, Dean stole his mouth away, but not before he sucked the center of your top lip into his mouth and flicking his tongue against the little bump of flesh between his lips again.

Instead of giving you  _the look_ , like he did before, he actually said what he meant, “Believe me, there’s more where that came from.”

You closed your eyes and sighed a heavy and needy breath with his deep voice echoing in your mind. When you opened your eyes back up, Dean was lying across the bed, just above your head, resting on a couple of flat pillows, parallel to the headboard. He was staring at you with this dark and shadowed eyes again, then he patted his stomach.

“Put your head here, sweetheart.” He must have seen the curious look you gave him in the dark because he chuckled just a little bit. “Humor me.”

Hesitantly you moved on the mattress so your body was perpendicular to his, and your head rested on his middle, his hard cock inches away from your face. You craned your neck to look up at his face.

“Don’t look at me.” Dean pointed at the ceiling. “Look  _up_.”

It was a chore to take your eyes away from him, but you did what he asked and looked up at the ceiling. As soon as you did, you saw the huge mirror strategically placed above the bed, and you actually laughed.

“Really?” You asked Dean’s reflection above you.

“Really.” Dean ran his fingers through your hair and kept his gaze glued to your eyes in the mirror. “Remember we talked about that  _friendly_ game of Simon Says?” You nodded your head. “Simon says, put your hands where you want me to touch you.”

For a second, you didn’t move and kept staring at Dean’s shadowed image in the mirror. He looked back at you for a minute, then curled himself around you, so he could whisper in your ear, “I just wanna see – _wanna watch you_ , and then I’ll fuck that pussy of yours until you beg me to stop.” With a stuttered breath as your only answer, Dean grinned. You watched him as he situated himself, so that he was back on his pillows, and when he was done, his eyes went back to watching the two of you in the mirror. When he had your eyes, he repeated himself, “Simon says, put your hands where you want me to touch you.”

You immediately brought your hands down between your legs.

“You think I would really just dive right on in?” He laughed darkly at your reflection. “C’mon, give me a little more credit than that. Where would I touch you  _first_?”

You didn’t say anything about how where _you_ wanted him to touch you, and where he  _would_ first touch you would more than likely be two different places. You did, however, drag your hands slowly back up your body; one hand stopped to cup your breast, and the other hand kept moving further up to your mouth.

“Very good,” Dean purred when your pointer finger dragged over your bottom lip. “Suck it in your mouth, just a little bit.” In the mirror, he watched your fingertip disappear to the first knuckle between your lips and groaned. “And a little bit more.”

With your eyes locked on Dean’s in the mirror, you sucked down to the next knuckle and rolled your tongue around your finger.

Dean winced and used his rough fingertips to trace the top of your hand. “Baby, go slow; just take your time.”

Taking his advice, you slowly drew your fingers out of your mouth and ran your slick fingers down the palm of Dean’s hand. It was your turn to keep the reflection of his dark and shadowed eyes with yours, and with a tiny, little smirk, you sucked Dean’s first and second fingers into your mouth.

“Well, look at you…” He groaned and sat up on the bed a little bit. He took his eyes away from the mirror and moved his head down so he could watch you and not your reflection. Looking up at him, you flicked your tongue against his fingertips, swirling up and around the nails, and running the tip of your tongue at the crease between the two fingers. “Bet you wish that was my cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

He didn’t wait for a verbal answer from you, the tiny little nod you gave him and the vibrations from your moan on his fingers were sufficient. Very slowly, he started to pull his fingers out of your mouth, but when the tips of his fingers almost broke the suction of your lips, he slid them back inside.

With the tips of Dean’s fingers massaging your tongue, you reached up to take his dick in your hand, and before you could touch him, a rough, “No,” came out of his mouth. “Not yet, baby. Touch yourself where you want me to touch you.”

Disappointed, a little whine fell from your mouth, but you still took your hand away and brought it down between your legs, keeping your other hand on your breast. With your thumb, you made little side-to-side motions over the peak of your nipple, whimpering around Dean’s fingers.

“There you go, sweetheart,” Dean praised in a husky voice while he moved himself on the bed, so his chest was under your head. He kept on slowly fucking your mouth with his fingers, rubbing your tongue further and further back with each in-and-out motion. “Spread those legs nice and wide. Let me see.” With the fingers not in your mouth, Dean tapped the front of your hand thumbing your breast. “If it were me, that nipple would be getting a little bit more attention.”

As you felt yourself grow wetter with each of Dean’s words, you pinched your nipple and rolled it between your fingers. Shifting, so he could get a better look at you up in the mirror, Dean moved, and when you looked up into the mirror, your eyes met his. You moaned and breathed heavily while you plucked and pulled at your own nipple, staring up into the shadowy reflection the dim lighting made in the room. For a second, you again thought Dean’s eyes looked completely black because of the shadows, but when he opened his mouth to speak, your eyes quickly moved from his and focused on his lips.

“Bring your other hand down and spread yourself wide open for me.” Dean’s fingers pushed their way to the back of your throat, and just when you thought you were about to gag, he pulled them back, slowly fucking your mouth again. “I want to see how wet you are for me.”

Whimpering and moaning around Dean’s first and second fingers, you took your hand away from your breast and brought it down between your legs, next to your other hand. Using your toes on the comforter of the bed, you inched your legs further apart. It must have been  _exactly_ what Dean wanted, because a deep groan came from within his chest. Once your legs were spread as wide as they could go, you used your fingertips to spread your folds apart. As soon as you did, Dean took his fingers from your mouth and used his hand to cup your chin.

“Look at yourself,” he purred in your ear and tilted your chin, so you were looking up into the mirror. “I’ve barely even touched you, and look how dripping wet you are. Keep yourself open, so I can see, and slide a couple fingers into that wet pussy of yours. Baby, I want you to fuck yourself a couple of times until your fingers are soaking wet, and then rub your clit for me.”

Understanding that the ‘Simon Says’ portion of the game was over, but not having the brain function to care, you did just what Dean asked you to and slid two of your fingers into your dripping core, slowly moving them in and out. A heavy moan came from your mouth when your fingertips brushed against your g-spot, and Dean chuckled low.

“That feel good, sweetheart?”

“Uh huh,” you moaned again while making your fingers move faster and faster, grinding your hips down onto your hand.

“Watch yourself.” Dean pointed up at the mirror. “Look at how your hips fuckin’ move against your hand. Look at how that needy pussy of yours just swallows your fingers right up. I can’t wait to get my cock in there, but I want to watch you make yourself come, first. Can you do that for me?”

Licking your lips, you nodded your head, and another whine fell out of your mouth. “Please…” You begged, looking back up at Dean’s eyes in the mirror.

“Oh, I will,” Dean promised with a rough voice. “Take your fingers out; let me see how wet they are.”

You did, and a pitiful moan fell from your mouth. Once your soaked fingers were out, Dean stole your hand and brought it up to his lips. He licked from the palm of your hand to the tips of your fingers with his eyes locked on your reflection.

“Mmmm,” Dean groaned, then licked your fingers again, soaking them with his spit. Like your slick flipped a switch inside him, his voice turned rough, and his tone was demanding. “Rub your clit,” he told your reflection. “I wanna see you come all over these fingers.” He slapped your hand away. “Now.”

Even though his words and tone were dark, the second Dean slapped your hand away, it was like a switch flicked on inside you too. Quickly, you brought your hand back down between your legs and circled your clit with your fingers. A loud moan escaped your lips, and Dean’s hand clapped over your mouth. You squeaked behind his hand, and froze.

“Shoulda known you were gonna be a noisy little cock slut,” Dean chuckled his words in your ear. “But I gotta keep you quiet somehow.” Still not moving and staring up at Dean’s reflection in the mirror, another wide grin stretched on his lips. “The faster you make yourself come, the faster I fuck you, sweetheart.”

Not needing more than his filthy pet name and his dark promise, you spread your pussy lips wide open for Dean again and started to make those circles around your clit. As your fingers moved, you breathed heavily through your nose and watched Dean and his dark eyes glued to your reflection up in the mirror on the ceiling. With every touch, you worked yourself closer and closer to toppling over the edge, but the meager oxygen that you pulled through your nose wasn’t enough.

Once, you tried to pull you face free from Dean’s grasp, but he just held more tightly, making it very clear he wasn’t going to let go. As you rubbed at your clit, part of you knew you should have been panicking from lack of oxygen and because there was a strange man refusing to move his hand away from your mouth, but you weren’t. If anything, the shallow breaths through your nose and being controlled made the ache between your legs even worse – you liked it.

“C’mon, baby,” Dean whispered encouragement in your ear and reached down with his other hand to stroke his cock. “Let me see.”

Your muffled moans came out from behind Dean’s hand, while his other hand was still stroking his cock, thumbing the head and spreading the blurts of pre-come that fell from the tip. Groaning at the sight in the mirror above you, your fingers held you open for Dean to see as you worked faster over your swollen nub, feeling that coil inside yourself tighten even further.

“You wanna fuck yourself with your other hand, don’t you?”

“Mmm hmm,” you answered from behind Dean’s hand, nodding your head vigorously. That was exactly what you wanted. Well, not exactly, but he’d made it clear what _you_ _wanted_ wasn’t going to happen until Dean got to see you come.

“Go ahead,” Dean growled, tugging at his leaking cock even faster. “Make yourself come.  _Now_.”

Barely even getting the chance to shove your fingers inside your throbbing pussy, your back rose up off the bed, and you cried out into Dean’s hand when you came. Working yourself through the aftershocks, your fingers simultaneously rubbed at your g-spot and at your clit while your inner thighs shook, and you howled behind his hand.

Faster than you could even imagine, Dean was on top of you, kissing and biting at your neck. “Fuck, that was hot,” he growled into your skin while nosing at the little droplets of sweat that beaded up around your hairline.

“Dean,” you whined and breathed heavily, finally able to pull in proper amounts of oxygen. You were so needy in spite of your slowly dissipating orgasm; you couldn’t help but rub up against him.

“Shhh,” Dean whispered soothingly. His rough, demanding, and sharp tone was inexplicably gone, instead Dean’s voice was soft, and his fingers gently worked the snarls out of your hair. While he touched you, you could feel the air surrounding your skin being sucked away, then replaced by his hot and humid breath. “You smell so good.” Then you felt him lick your sweaty skin beneath your jaw. “Taste good too.”

“Deeean,” you whined once more, trying to pull him closer to you, begging with your words and your body.

Ignoring your plea, Dean licked down your neck and chest, then swirled his tongue around your hard, sensitive nipples. When he sucked one firmly into his mouth, you bucked up off the bed and held tightly to Dean’s shoulders and back. You could feel the dark chuckle that came from his mouth against your skin when he pinched it between his teeth and sucked your nipple even harder, and with one last swirl of his tongue, he pulled off, keeping the suction tight.

Still writhing on the bed below Dean’s firm body, you whimpered as his tongue twisted over your swollen and ultra-sensitive nipple. When you realized Dean was kissing his way down your body, you brought your hands under his arms and tried to urge him back up to your mouth, but he had other ideas. With one hand, he grabbed both of your wrists and held them tightly as he continued sucking and licking his way down your middle and ending between your legs.

You expected some sort of cocky warning or at least one of those smoldering looks Dean seemed to always have on hand, but he didn’t give you either. His right hand tightened around your wrists, while his left hand nudged your legs apart, and his tongue separated your folds. Still sensitive from the orgasm you gave yourself moments before, your hips bucked up against Dean’s mouth. He didn’t seem to mind, in fact, you could feel the vibrations from his heavy groans against your clit and the tight grip his left hand had on your thigh.

After you moaned and twitched against his mouth, Dean backed off a little bit, seemingly understanding that you were ultra-sensitive. His tongue made soft, little licks around your clit, curling down and around your opening. Then, it was like he changed his mind about caring you were sensitive, because very quickly, Dean’s lips and tongue latched onto your clit, and he eased two fingers inside your dripping pussy.

When you cried out, Dean looked up at you and chuckled. “You like that?” As he spoke, his fingers pumped slowly in and out of your dripping center, making sure the tip of his middle finger dragged along your g-spot.

You whined and nodded your head while riding Dean’s fingers.

“How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?”

Dean’s tongue swirled around your clit and flicked it with his tongue.

You were  _so_ close.

Like Dean knew you were  _almost there_ , he grinned. “Four?”

He dipped his tongue inside you, alongside his fingers and dragged it all the way up.

Right on that edge.

“Five?”

You tried to answer him, but his fingers rubbed perfectly against your g-spot, and Dean’s tongue assaulted your clit, instantly making a second orgasm tear through your body.

“There’s two,” Dean whispered in your ear after he kissed and nipped his way up your panting and shaking body.

Dragging his tongue down your neck and sucking the skin just above your collar bone, Dean brought both of his hands down to your waist and roughly flipped you over. You yelped at the sudden movement and the power behind Dean’s hands. He gently shushed you, running his calloused hands down your shoulders and spine and pushing your face down into the mussed bedding. After positioning you to his satisfaction, his hands trailed down your hips and lifted them up, so you were on your knees on the bed in front of him. Just as you tried to look back at Dean, he spread your legs and licked from your clit up to your dripping core.

Moaning and arching your back at the feeling of Dean’s mouth licking at your pussy, you gasped in shock when he moved his tongue up and licked a circle around your asshole. He licked again, chucking to himself when you gasped once more.

“I don’t even have to  _ask_ if you like that,” Dean whispered huskily as his fingers slowly worked in and out of your pussy. He licked another broad stripe over your hole and paused to tease the puckered rim with the tip of his tongue. You sobbed in pleasure into the blanket below you, and Dean soothingly rubbed his hand not buried in your folds, up and down your back.

“You know  _why_ I don’t have to ask if you like that?” He asked, but didn’t wait for a response, just licked the same line over your furled opening again and just barely pushed his tongue inside. “I can  _feel_ you like it, sweetheart, because your pussy’s drippin’ all over my hand.

You knew exactly what Dean meant, because you could feel your own wetness dripping down your thighs. As his tongue kept working around your hole, you could feel his fingers working in and out of you, massaging your g-spot and somehow managing to rub tight and quick circles around your clit.

Heavy moans kept coming from your mouth, and you gripped the sheets in your fists as Dean licked your ass open. You could feel yourself loosening up after every swipe of Dean’s hot and wet tongue over your hole, and you let a guttural groan when you felt his tongue work its way inside your ass, his mouth sucking at the rim.

Instinctively, you rocked back against his mouth, loving how his tongue fucked your ass, and Dean chuckled after he pulled his tongue away. “Greedy little slut, aren’t you?”

When you answered with a helpless moan, he reached forward and roughly grabbed a handful of your hair. “I said…” Dean licked the tiniest path over your hole and teased your rim again. “You’re a greedy little slut,  _aren’t you_?”

“Yes,” you whimpered into the blanket, feeling your cheeks burn at the humiliation, but you loved every second of it.

Dean tugged harder at your hair, and when you cried out at the sharp pain along with the feeling of his fingers buried in your pussy, teasing your clit, and his mouth lapping around your rim, you moaned again.

He chuckled. “Thought so.” The tip of his tongue made another pass over your hole. “Maybe I’ll just lick you open until I can get my cock inside your greedy ass. I could fuck you hard, make it so you can’t walk straight, and all your little friends would know exactly what I did to you. They’d know exactly how much of a cock slut you are. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

You could feel your cheeks redden with every word Dean said, and you could feel your pussy throb and drip around his fingers still working in and out of you just as slowly as his finger circled your clit.

“Or…” Dean’s tongue fucked your ass a couple more times before he finished his sentence. “I could fuck your pussy just as hard. You pick, my greedy little cock slut.” You groaned, and he gave your hair another sharp tug when you didn’t answer him. “Answer me.”

“Please, Dean…” You moaned, and Dean yanked your hair more roughly, causing you to cry out, “Fuck my pussy!”

He chuckled, but didn’t let go of your hair, just pressed his lips into the middle of your spine that was bent back toward him. “Now, was that so hard? Damn… Wish I had something to put in this slutty little ass to keep it open for me.”

After you whimpered at his filthy words, Dean’s mouth went back to your ass. He pushed his tongue inside as far as it would go, while he still moved his fingers along your g-spot and rubbed against your clit. You were nothing but a quivering mess, writhing on the bed, your pussy dripping its juices down Dean’s hand. He stole his mouth away just long enough to urge, “Come for me one more time, and I’ll fuck your pussy so hard."

As soon as he said it, his tongue was deep in your ass again, and his mouth sucked at your wrinkled rim. His fingers moved harder, curving perfectly inside you and still relentlessly circling your clit.

“Dean,” you managed to whine his name, clenching the sheets and arching your back.

He was working you up to your third orgasm, and even though after everything, you were _right there_ , you still needed something else to push you over the edge.

Just like he was reading your mind,  _SMACK_! Dean spanked you and chuckled darkly when you rocked back into him, moaning uncontrollably into the bedding under your face.

“Well, now, I know you liked that; you’re gushing all over my hand. C’mon, baby…”  _SMACK_! “Make this slutty little pussy come for me.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dean thrust his tongue back into your ass, matching the quick time of his finger in your pussy and working over your clit. All it took was one more hard  _SMACK_! with Dean’s huge hand, and you were screaming into the mattress.

Bringing your third orgasm to another level, Dean took the opportunity to slide his cock into your sopping pussy, and he draped himself over your back, kissing and licking at your shoulder and neck. Still shaking and whimpering from coming, Dean reached around and found your clit again, which made you squeal and arch your back.

“You think you can give me another one, sweetheart?” Dean asked while he thrust into you from behind and moved his finger over your clit just once.

You keened at the slight touch and pushed back into Dean. “Please,” you begged even though it was too much, too soon.

Dean’s thrusts slowed way down, and his finger made feather-light circles around your clit – never touching the sensitive nub, and he groaned in your ear, “Grab the headboard.”

His cock rubbed along your g-spot, and his fingers still worked between your folds, rendering you completely immobile; you couldn’t have moved even if you wanted to.

Taking his hand away from your clit, Dean reached up, took one of your hands in his, and wrapped it around the bottom part of the bed’s cheap particle board headboard. “Bring your other hand up too.”

Just barely, you were able to do as he asked, and you moaned loudly when Dean’s hips slapped against your ass. “Don’t let go.” His warning was dark, and a second later, you figured out why.

Dean’s fingers dove back into your folds and immediately found your clit. He fucked you hard from behind, slamming into you over and over again, while his fingers swirled incessantly over your near painfully-aroused bundle of nerves. You clenched your muscles at the over-stimulation, including your hands that were wrapped around the headboard, and Dean shouted when your core squeezed tightly around him.

You wanted every single thing Dean gave to you, but reflexively you tried to squirm away from the assault on your clit. Dean felt you try to move away from him, but he didn’t stop his fingers.

“Do you  _really_ want me to stop, sweetheart?”

“No! Please,” you begged and rocked back into his cock. “No! Don’t.”

Dean groaned when you pleaded and wrapped one of his arms around your waist to hold you in place as you bucked and writhed on the bed in front of him. When his fingers stroked your clit over and over again, he fucked you harder and harder, making you both cry out.

A deep, “Oh, shiiiit,” fell out of your mouth when you felt yourself nearing the orgasm Dean was forcing out of you.

“There it is, baby.”

The pumps of Dean’s hips came in even harder, slapping against your ass.

“F-uck!” You growled and twitched into his thrusts. “Please! Don’t-don’t stop!”

“Oh, I won’t,” Dean promised in a wrecked and gravelly voice. “C’mon, baby; make this slutty little pussy come all over my cock.”

Your heavy moans became more concentrated as your hips fucked back against Dean. With his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, his fingers made one last drag over your clit, ripping a lusty wail from your throat, and you came so hard you couldn't breathe.

Dean’s hands were so tight on your hips, fingertips pressed into your skin almost painfully, but his thrusts from behind you, dragging your orgasm out longer than you thought possible, made the pain a mere whisper in comparison to the pleasure.

With your vision white, an almost constant moan came from your mouth, while Dean pounded into you, making that one long orgasm change into little, tiny aftershocks firing off in rapid succession.

“Fuck!” Dean groaned, still pounding into your pussy, but his rhythm was getting shaky. “So good… Your slutty little pussy is so wet for me!”

Just when you thought Dean was going to come, he pulled out and once again, took you by your waist and flipped you over. Quickly, he yanked you up to him, and you could see his dripping cock was clenched tightly in his fist, preventing him from coming.

“Suck it,” he ordered with the tiniest hint of desperation behind it.

Still dizzy and light-headed from your orgasm, you didn’t question Dean and reached forward to take him into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, licking at the ridge and delving into the slit, swallowing every drop of his tangy pre-come mixed with your own slick. Dean groaned above you as he loosely jacked off the remaining inches of himself that weren’t buried deep in your mouth.

When you reached down to take his balls in your hand, Dean’s fingers found your hair and gave it a firm, but appreciative tug.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, looking down at you while you sucked him off. “You gonna be a good cum slut and swallow it all down for me?”

The second you moaned around Dean’s cock for your answer, he was shooting stripe after stripe of hot come along your tongue and the back of your throat. You were good for him and swallowed every drop he gave you, sucking up and down his shaft, milking out all he had to give.

Dean’s heavy groans clipped off, and he jerked away a little bit when you curled your tongue around the tip of his cock once more. He pulled himself free from your mouth, gave himself a few lazy tugs and walked away toward the bathroom in the corner of his motel room. As soon as he was out of sight, you fell back on the bed, exhausted.

A minute later, Dean came back with a hand towel and a bottle of water. You were half-asleep and completely boneless when he used the towel to clean you up. He kissed up your neck as he lifted your head and brought the water to your mouth. You took a few swallows, and when he took the bottle away, he replaced it with his mouth and the faint taste of mouth wash.

His kisses were soft and slow, as he laid you back down on the bed. Just as you drifted off to sleep, Dean’s fingers trailed down your middle, traced your slit, and moved down your perineum to your ass. He gently rubbed circles around your rim before slipping just one finger inside. You were still loose for him, and he groaned when you whimpered and pushed into his hand.

“I’ll let you sleep for a little bit, but I think this slutty hole needs a little more attention.”

After you groaned at his words, Dean took his hand away, rolled you toward him, and gently rubbed your ass until you fell asleep.

-

The clock on the end table read 4:23AM, and Dean was half-asleep when he felt you stand up from his bed. He almost chuckled out loud when you wobbled on your weak and shaky legs and had to catch yourself on the top of the headboard, but he kept himself quiet.

With his eyes black, he watched you in the dark room as you pulled your panties and jeans up your legs, shoved your bra inside your purse, and pulled your shirt over your head. It was when you fumbled around in the bedding on the floor for your scarf that Dean carefully and completely noiselessly stood up from the bed.

When he took his first step from the bed, he felt your scarf under his feet, and reached down for it as he watched you fling your jacket over your arm and silently decided to leave your lost scarf behind. You didn’t see Dean in the dark when you reached down for your shoes, and he was so quiet when he walked along the carpet, following in your footsteps to the door.

Just when you took the doorknob in your hand to leave, Dean gently wrapped your scarf around your eyes and pulled you back to him. You gasped in surprise, and Dean gently shushed you. With his eyes blacker than the dark motel room, he licked his fingers and worked his hand down the back of your jeans.

You gasped again, then groaned when he slipped one of his fingers inside your ass, and he whispered in your ear, “I didn’t say I’d have you home by midnight  _tonight_.”


End file.
